Express $0.91$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenth Nine tenth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$ The number $1$ is in the hundredths place, so we have one hundredth. One hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{90}{100} + \dfrac{1}{100}$ $= \dfrac{91}{100}$